Automotive vehicles use many different types of sensor components, which need be mounted to a leadframe or a PCB for a component of the vehicle. Typically, the lead portion of the sensor input circuit (IC) is secured to the leadframe or PCB by soldering or welding.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.